


what worlds away (true knight come)

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the little more, and how much it is! And the little less, and what worlds away-Robert Browning </p><p>Where Sansa Starks get her true knights, she just has to import them. Crossover with various series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa hates it here. 

It is a muddled ache of resentment that shames her half the time because everyone is carelessly kind. Sansa gets vertigo looking impossible glass windows and they create a new bedroom within the hour deeper in tower. But everything is strange, the people bewilderingly cordial and discourteous- her host most of all. 

He rescued her, saved her, but Sansa wonders if she can stop resenting him for bearing their name without being her brother. Stark, Stark and her heart hears Robb, Robb.


	2. Chapter 2

They bring the little wolf to the northern queen, a bribe to the bride of the Black Lord (never speak his name they hiss, never offer insult, look to the bare Rock and crushed stones of the Crossing, the north remembers and the dead never forget). 

Still the surprise of the queen falling to her knees cradling her youngest brother and crying out "Nico, Nico, it is Rickon," and the Black Lord /smiling/ gave some of the party nightmares and others free drinks for years in taverns (he smiled they say, I felt my grave open up there and then).


End file.
